Genocide V Pacifist
by JacksepticeyeACE
Summary: Frisk could loose the kindness she has and revert to violence in one embarrassing situation. (Frisk and Chara are 16 and female in this). All credit for characters to Toby Fox. DON'T LIKE FEMALE EMBARRASSMENT, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk woke up to see that she was on some sort of platform, having no memory of how she got there. It had red carpet everywhere, and there was a tower with ropes and hooks on it in the center. There was one person sitting on top of it, a familiar person.

"Chara? Is... Is that you?" Frisk asked, horrified to see her. She was the one who kept on saying one thing in her mind while Frisk was staying with Toriel in the Ruins. Chara kept on saying it. " _Kill the goat. You know you don't want to stay here, and she won't let you leave. Kill the goat._ "

It was horrifying to see Chara there. Chara could tell that Frisk was uneasy about it.

"Hello, sweetie," Chara said as she jumped down from the tower. "I'm afraid it's time for me to take over this body. You need to kill her to leave, you know."

Frisk didn't want to believe it, but she knew she had to leave.

"Y-you can't just take my body," Frisk said gently.

"I know. That's why I brought you here. When I stayed with Toriel, Asriel and I came here all the time. It was where we competed."

Frisk didn't like the sound of that. She knew that Chara was a very violent person. She had let Chara take control last time, and she was barely able to pull off a reset. "W-what do you mean competed?"

"Oh, it's simple. We attempted to humiliate each other. Always, a wedgie war would solve any dispute. _I never lost_ ," Chara told her.

Now Frisk really didn't like this. Back at the orphanage where she came from, she was given wedgies and the occasional atomic one.

"Can't we solve this any other way?" Frisk said, now slowly backing away.

"Nope. Your underwear will be in pieces by the time I'm done with you."

Things were about to get serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I just got a good suggestion that there should be two endings to this story, one with Chara as the victor and one with Frisk winning. I will try to get this out ASAP! Now, go try to fight Sans and beat him. I dare you!


	3. Pacifist Victory

Frisk started to run away. Immediately, Chara tore after her.

"Frisk! You won't be able to get away! You know this!" Chara yelled.

Frisk didn't know that. She was attempting to formulate a plan to get Chara. After about five minutes of running, she had one. The child ran at the wall of the tower, with Chara no more than two feet away. Frisk flipped off the tower, Matrix-style, and landed behind Chara, and she pulled down Chara's pants, exposing her green panties.

"AAHH!" Chara screamed. The fallen child was caught off guard, and she scrambled to pull up her pants. Frisk had her opportunity, and grabbed the back of Chara's underwear and pulled up.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Chara yelled in pain. As she began to cry, she asked Frisk, "Please, let me down!"

"Let me think about it... Nope!" Frisk said with a smile on her face. After holding Chara by her panties and walking around the tower twice, they started to rip.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Chara said with relief.

Frisk realized that Chara would go after her if Chara's underwear ripped, so she came up with another plan. Frisk walked over to the tower and hung Chara by the front of her undies. Frisk then took Chara's pants and threw them into the void about twenty feet from the tower. Chara went wide-eyed when she saw this happen.

"Frisk," Chara whined, " You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

It took Frisk a second to respond, but she said, "Yes, Chara. I know the destruction you can cause. I've seen it first-hand. I know I can make it out of here using peace. Just watch me."

And the girl began to walk away, not paying any attention to the screaming in the background. She felt like she was on top of the world.

Note: And that's that! That is the Pacifist victory, and the Genocide victory will come out by the end of the week. Thank you for all the support I have been receiving, and go be a Pacifist in Undertale! Seriously, you do NOT want to fight Sans. Ciao!

~RSL1223


	4. Somewhat of a Genocide Victory

Frisk started to run away. Immediately, Chara tore after her.

"Frisk! You won't be able to get away! You know this!" Chara yelled.

Frisk didn't know that. She was attempting to formulate a plan to get Chara. However, Chara was too fast for Frisk. She grabbed at the friendly girl's blue skirt and pulled down, exposing her pink panties. Frisk began to blush and cry. At that moment, she realized her plan. As Chara began to grab her undies and pull her toward the tower, Chara grabbed her skirt and kicked it away. At that moment, Frisk grabbed at Chara's pants and pulled them off and threw them, tripping Chara and showing the whole world her green panties.

"Hey!" Chara yelled, blushing and crossing her legs to cover herself.

As Frisk got up, she unwedgied her underwear from her butt, and charged Chara. But then Chara side-stepped Frisk and grabbed her panties again. As Frisk ran by, she felt her undies hurt her in many places at once. She also heard a violent ripping sound, and realized that her panties were going to break.

"Awww, is our precious little hero in a predicament?" Chara asked, mockingly. She then took Frisk and hung her by the front of her panties and gave her an atomic wedgie with the back side.

Frisk would have hung her head in defeat if it wouldn't hurt so much.

Chara then began to complete the Genocide route, and since she had lost her pants against Frisk, she did not have any to wear. Now, we go to her against Sans...

"Well kid, I have two questions for ya. One, where are your pants?" Sans asked disgusted, but a little pervy, too.

"I lost them fighting Fris-I mean I lost them," Chara answered, almost giving herself away.

"Ah, so you're the first Fallen Child, hm? Well, my second question is: Do you wanna have a bad time?" Sans asked her, left eye glowing.

After a long time fighting, Chara had 1 hp.

"So? What now? Are you going to finish me?" Chara asked.

"Heh heh. No, kid. You're going to free Frisk, or take me to where she is. Pretty simple options here," Sans answered. Sans then took her underwear, pulled up, and put her against the wall. Sans then took Chara's knife and stabbed it through the fabric he was holding. "So, where is she?"

"Snowdin... Castle... Training Room..." Chara said, holding back her tears.

"Good girl. Now you can hang here for punishment," Sans told her. As he closed the door to the judgement hall, he heard a loud rip, and he locked the door behind him.

Sans then made his way to Snowdin, and found Frisk. She was not happy to see him.

"AAAHHH! SANS! LOOK AWAY!" Frisk screamed, as her underwear had ripped, and she was naked from the waist down.

"Whoopsies, heh. Sorry kid," Sans said, blushing (because skeletons can blush. SCIENCE!). "Let's get you some pants, eh?"

Frisk began to giggle a little bit. "Sure, Sans. I think that would be a good idea."

And this may or may not be the end of the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this, and please check out my other stories, I have a new one coming out soon called 'Chara's Revenge'! Or, if you like embarrassing characters like this, check out my Truth or Dare! Ciao!

~WatamelonACE


End file.
